The goal of the Phase I study is to determine the feasibility of piloting a low cost Real Time Location System (RTLS) for use in healthcare based on a novel technology known as Near Field Electromagnetic. The proposed QHealth system promises to support a number of healthcare applications such as equipment management, workflow optimization, hand-hygiene compliance, patient safety, and medical billing. We address current deficiencies of RTLS used in healthcare by improved performance and lower cost. The Phase I hinges on the ability to deliver an inexpensive locator while maintaining high accuracy of 1m or better. A further innovation is in the use of a RTLS-RFID fusion in a prototype QTag, allowing for the management of large number of healthcare assets at a low cost. The Phase I will include prototyping, characterization, and system testing. If successful, the project will create a RTLS enabling a return on investment of at least $4,000 per bed per year. Factored over the 800,000 registered hospital beds in the U.S., the savings could be as much as $3.2 billion per year.